


Hyungwon Tried His Best

by AzcaSky



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: All of them are, M/M, Monsta X Polyship Bingo, Multi, jooheon is adorable, mx polyship bingo, this is just another fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky
Summary: An attempt has been made.





	Hyungwon Tried His Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is for mx polyship bingo, square Royalty!

“This is stupid.” Hyungwon says from beneath the huge blanket covering him. He’s not uncomfortable, far from it. His bed is huge; feather pillow and feather bed that allows him to slump just right without any ache in the morning; silken sheet and silken blanket that feels as soft as a mother’s caress; and, most importantly: Hyungwon _loves_ sleeping. In any other situation, it would take him maximum three seconds to enter the realm of dream once he lays down. But this—

His right leg is propped up in a complicated bound around the ankle, to the point that he cannot move his ankle at all, which is _the point_, but still. It doesn’t really hurt, at least not anymore, but it gets annoyingly itchy after a few hours and he has the urge to scratch it only to find that he can’t reach beyond the linen bound. When they were younger, he watched his brother suffered from similar injuries all the time, and he used to think that his brother’s thick white bound is cool. Hoseok would then tell stories of how he got those injuries with his big big smile, usually along the lines of sword practice or boar hunt. He admired his brother, and believed that those broken bones only appeared because Hoseok was so great.

Now, though, not so much.

Suffering from broken ankle at the age of twenty three isn’t something to be proud of, at all. And he doesn’t know if any of the children would think that his injury is cool, judging from the fact that he got it because he _fell from a horse_ in the middle of his _horse riding lesson_.

“Oh, please, just play along. It is your own fault for not saying that you cannot _ride a horse_ right before the opening of hunting ceremony.” Kihyun frets, pacing and checking the door every so often, like they’re hiding a dead body waiting to be found out. They got the injuries last night, and really, Kihyun couldn’t have reported a false diagnosis as an excuse. There’s no way to hide the fact that the second prince, all this time, never rides a horse not because of his delicate personality and reluctance to mount such brute animals, but merely because he _can not._ He’d be the laughingstock of the whole country.

Hyungwon, in his defense, doesn’t care at all about being laughed at. “Excuse _me_. I didn’t know that a second prince would be required to attend the ceremony!”

“No, but this is a formal request from the Blackheart Kingdom, made by the royal prince Ji Hansol himself. Maybe don’t get too friendly with him everytime he comes visit and he won’t be requesting this ridiculous thing.”

Hyungwon huffs, “Jealous, Kihyun?” Prince Hansol is a very delightful person, and he really enjoys the time they spend together looking at the flower garden. Hansol is probably the only person in the whole great kingdom that agrees with him about how the extra beautiful palace garden deserves spectator from all of the country regardless of social status, instead of some select nobles who don’t know how to appreciate it. The neighboring prince is also the only one who get his taste of fine poetry and seafood, while his two boyfriends don’t care much about seafood and their view of his poetry is absolutely biased.

It completely missed his mind that Hansol would want his company at such a <strike>boring</strike> important ceremony. A formal invitation, no less, something that he couldn’t just refuse without putting himself and his land to shame.

Jooheon chuckles. He may know the political cost of the situation, but for him this is just funny because Kihyun always gets all possessive whenever Hansol’s involved. Sometimes Hyungwon envies Jooheon’s position that puts him outside of the complicated political circle. His only job is to protect the second prince, and in this case, Hyungwon and Hyungwon only.

Kihyun, who despite being Hyungwon’s personal physician as well as tutor, cares too deeply about the royal politics, sometimes even more than Hyungwon himself. He should be awarded the position as advisor for all his nagging. Even Changkyun, the actual royal advisor, doesn’t nag Hoseok as much.

“You’re not off the hook, young man. If it isn’t for your incompetence in training the art of horseriding to our Prince, he’d be able to ride one by now.”

That night was honestly very silly, because somehow neither Jooheon nor Kihyun figured that Hyungwon had never attended lessons about horse riding. Jooheon had chosen a grand warhorse meant to impress, and Hyungwon just had to fall because he didn’t manage to hold the rein. If they had known, they’d picked a more gentle horse, and maybe smaller, aiming for beauty instead of strength. All the time he found Hyungwon hung around the stable, waiting him to finish practice with cubes of sugar and specks of hay on his arm doesn’t reflect on his ability or familiarity around the four-legged beast.

“What should I do? Whenever I offered to ride together, he said he’d rather ride me instead.”

“Jooheon!” Kihyun shouts, scandalized, while the two boys just laugh in tandem, sending flying kiss to each other.

Holding his laugh, Hyungwon twirls his silk blanket until it pools across his waist, then picks absently at his bare thigh. It still annoys him somewhat that he can’t scratch his feet. Telling Kihyun to do so will just earn him another scolding, and Hyungwon is wondering if Kihyun’s nagging is worth the adorable blush from being teased, again. “We’re in this together, Kihyun-ah. You’re the one who keeps extending our lesson just so you can keep watching my beautiful face.”

“I did not!” Kihyun seethes. “It wasn’t—“

Jooheon steps closer to Kihyun, squishing his cheek with his armored hands. “Relax, hyung. You’re not the Prince’s personal physician here, you’re just Yoo Kihyun.”

KIhyun deflates and breathes, even though it doesn’t make the anxious feeling disappear. Jooheon and Hyungwon just don’t understand how important image is for nobles, and even though Hoseok had carried almost all the weight, that doesn’t mean Hyungwon can rest easy. They’re so different. Hoseok is far stronger physically, calmer, and cares a lot about his subject. Meanwhile Hyungwon is just a spoiled little Prince who likes to play games and riddles until his head hurts. Yet it was what attracts him to the elusive second prince in the first place.

And then somehow along the way, they learned to fall in love with one particular guard with a heart so pure and a gaze so deep that it pierces. It’s ridiculous that rather than wanting to be protected, Jooheon exudes the aura that make them want to protect him; even after seeing him hiding blood of assassins after assassins. _I want to keep him next to me, _Hyungwon had said to Kihyun once, in the middle of their herbicide lesson, a few days after they witnessed Jooheon in the guard practice ground, and that was Hyungwon’s decision that Kihyun had agreed the most.

Maybe because Jooheon was trained to be calm and assessing under any situation, his natural aura often bring peace towards them both, balancing Kihyun’s frequent overthinking and Hyungwon’s ignorant carelessness. Like now, even through chainlink armor that smells vaguely of cleansing oil with sharp tang of iron, Kihyun instinctively leans to Jooheon’s hand, feeling the warmth and gentleness seep inside. _Let peace run through you first, so you can do what you love. _

“Let me kiss you.”

Kihyun assents, closing his eyes as Jooheon closes their distance. The kiss is short and soft, merely a peck on the lips, but Kihyun visibly relaxes after. Jooheon’s kiss is always like that, thoughtful and considerate, always prioritizing those he vows to protect rather than himself.

“Thank you.”

“Always, love.” Jooheon smiles his dimples, the smile so honest and precious that Kihyun and Hyungwon want to just keep in their cabinets, “Now go to the bed, the Prince is needy in his sickbed.”

Hyungwon pouts and wiggles his good toes, feeling warm and a little needy, “Ouch, I am severely ill, I need a kiss to save my life, help.”

“Stop exaggerating,” Kihyun shakes his head but comes closer anyway, leaning towards the head of the bed. “Isn’t the kiss supposed to be from the Prince to the Princess anyways?”

“It is,” Hyungwon pecks Kihyun’s lips, “Now you’re cured, Princess.”

Hyungwon feels Kihyun smile when their lips meet again, and he can’t help but smile back, catching the hint of mint and honey in Kihyun’s soft, soft lips. Kihyun is his life, and he really doesn’t know what he’d do if he loses him.

Just as they revel in the warmth of each other, the door slams open loudly, revealing Hoseok and Hyunwoo, “Hyungwon, Minhyuk said you’re sick, are you al—oh.“

Kihyun immediately springs away from the bed, standing up straight and bowing to the Crown Prince.

“My deepest apologies, Your Highness. It seems like Prince Hyungwon is unfit to ride with you today. Please pass his regret along with the formal apologies written for Prince Hansol.”

Hoseok waves him away, “Yeah, sorry, should have knocked.”

Kihyun’s face turns beet red. Hoseok has since long known about their relationship, and for the most part, he just went along with it, only remarking that _we aren’t in need of political marriage anyways_. But for the love of God, knowing the fact that Hyungwon is in a relationship with both his physician and personal guard means relentless teasing, regardless of time and place.

Jooheon was initially terrified, thinking that it would cost him his position, or even his life, but then he warms up towards Hoseok quite fast. Probably because aside then Hoseok’s own personal guard, Hyunwoo, Hoseok is the only one who can occasionally beat him in fistfight.

Hyungwon, on the other hand, knows from the very start that Hoseok is the most accepting soul in the whole kingdom, a fact that he tried to instill to his two boyfriends repeatedly. Which mostly only works on Jooheon, because Kihyun still feels on edge everytime he gets caught being indecent.

“Now shoo, brother, I want to make sure my ass is as sore as yours tomorrow.”

“Hyu—Prince Hyungwon!”

Hoseok nods, ignoring Kihyun’s frantic bowing, “Don’t forget to attend the dinner tonight though, heard Hansol’s pretty enamored with you. Don’t break a boy’s heart.”

“Sure, whatever.” Hyungwon’s pretty sure Prince Hansol already set his heart on some faraway Prince called Junyoung or whatever, so both Kihyun’s jealousy and Hoseok’s concern are baseless. Though, true, it’ll be a breach of royal manner if he doesn’t at least attend the dinner.

Hoseok closes the door to their chamber, after Hyunwoo throws a bottle of oil and shouts _be safe_, which is appreciated but absolutely unnecessary.

Kihyun watches the door until their steps can’t be heard anymore, then shoves Jooheon hard. It barely moves Jooheon’s solid muscles but, an attempt has been made. “You _definitely _heard him coming in.”

“Well, yes, obviously.”

Kihyun rages, “Why didn’t you _tell me_?”

“Because you’re cute when you blush.” Jooheon holds both Kihyun’s hand, trapping it between his palm. Sometimes, he still can’t believe that two most beautiful person in the kingdom are in love with him. “And besides, Hyungwon must have heard it too.”

Hyungwon shrugs, “Your fault for not noticing Hyunwoo’s heavy step.”

“I swear to God, these days you two are going to give me a seizure.”

Jooheon swoops Kihyun’s small stature, placing him on top of the bed beside Hyungwon, then kissing them both slowly. “You love us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I created the rough draft a few weeks ago and edited it here and there. Hopefully it still stays coherent. Let me know! Also hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/azcasky) if you want~ I'd like a friend to gush about fic plots but I suck at approaching new people TT


End file.
